Kent Connor (New Earth)
During Joker's Last Laugh, after being poisoned with Joker Venom, Match returned to infiltrate and terrorize Young Justice disguised to look like Superboy. While Superboy was away, Match was at Young Justice's headquarters with Empress, Secret, Arrowette, and Wonder Girl in the hopes of killing them in a comical manner. While the Jokerized Match was unable to keep his plans secret from the girls, they simply believed he was Superboy pretending to be a Jokerized Match to try to lighten the mood after Robin and Impulse both quit earlier that day. Match left however after accidentally making Wonder Girl confess her love for Superboy, causing Match to develop feelings for her as well. Match was later recruited into Deathstroke's Titans East, a team created explicitly to take down the Teen Titans. Though Match was a powerful physical asset to the team, his presence was more of a psychological ploy, due to Superboy's death during the events of Infinite Crisis. Deathstroke was counting on Match's resemblance to Superboy, enhanced by changing his costume to match Superboy's last costume, to unbalance Robin, Superboy's best friend and the Titans' leader, and Wonder Girl, Superboy's girlfriend and the Titans' most powerful member. By this time, Match's mind and body have begun to rot away, making him behave more like a normal Bizarro clone, even going so far as to speak in contradictions. Despite his deteriorating condition, Match retain his feelings for Wonder Girl, as he claims "I hate Wonder Girl." Ultimately, Match along with the Titans East were defeated by the Teen Titans when Wonder Girl reflects his heat-vision back at him with her bracelets after which Jericho possesses his unconscious body. Unfortunately, due to Match's Kryptonian powers, he has proven too dangerous to turn over to conventional authorities. As such, Jericho continued to control Match's body, which proves difficult for him after a point. At one point Match managed to break free of Jericho's control and begins destroying Titans Tower. Wonder Girl however manages to sooth his aggressive nature by saying soothingly "I'm here", and allowing him to become submissive to Jericho's control again. Match would meet his ends at the hands of Superboy-Prime, who then turned the clone's corpse to the rogue scientist Doctor Calligan in order to use it to reverse engineer three clones of Superboy to battle the Teen Titans. These clones were eventually destroyed by Robin and Ravager by using a Kryptonite blade. | Powers = * : His body exhibits extreme skin calcification, a trait he shares with Bizarro. Due to genetic damage which accumulates over time, his mental and speech patterns currently resemble those of Bizarro. ** *** *** *** ** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Over time the stability of Match is slowly degrading to the point where his body and mind are literally disintegrating. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Match has a "brand" of the Agenda's logo on the left side of his chest. }} Category:Superboy Villains Category:Clones Category:Project Cadmus members Category:Kryptonians